


Everything will be fine soon.

by FaustGirl



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry if I made some mistakes, English is not my first language but I'm very happy with the result of this story :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made some mistakes, English is not my first language but I'm very happy with the result of this story :)

Michael de Santa wasn't an easy man and Kate knew it.  
They only had met a few times while she was helping Trevor with his addiction.  
She only was around her twenty's but he knew the kind of shit she went through in her short life.  
Franklin and Trevor had knowledge of all her childhood and adolescence.  
After the death of his younger brother in a car crash she fell in a very pitchy hole and could not help but tell all without being able to stop crying.  
Her life was atrocious and so fucked up that he couldn't understand where she got the will to live.  
But now the only thing that haunted his thoughts was that his family had gone and had left him alone.  
The house was a mess and he didn't give two fucks about it, the only things he did was eat, sleep and watch TV.

In Sandy Shores Kate, Trevor and Franklin were worried about Michael.  
They had tried to contact him unsuccessfully which made Kate more nervous.  
"I can't sit here doing nothing, I'll go to his house".  
Kate got up from the couch and Trevor grabbed her wrist.  
"Get the gun of the car just in case, I don't trust him right now".  
She smiled and kissed his forehead.  
"You better be careful sweetheart".  
"I'll be fine, promised".  
She hugged Franklin and took the gun underneath Trevor's car seat before heading Michael's house.

The house was in Rockford Hills a pretty nice neighborhood.  
Kate parked the motorbike in front of the metal door that blocked the access to the house and opened it to pass.  
The silence was nerve-wracking.  
She left the motorbike near the entrance and knocked on the door a few times.  
"Come on Mikey...".  
Nobody opened the door so she decided to find another way in.  
After several minutes she found a half-open window in the second floor.  
"Lucky...".  
She climbed with some effort until she reached the edge and carefully opened it.  
"If you screw this up you're dead".  
She walked trying not to make noise and took off his shoes in case Michael was inside and looked through every room carefully.  
"God...Michael..."  
The house was empty and there was only one place she had not looked.  
"If he isn't there I will fucking kill him".  
She left the shoes on the floor and walked to the door.  
Surprisingly it was open and she went outside as quietly as she could.  
The surface of the pool was covered with leaves and dead bugs.  
Kate frowned and approached at the sun loungers beside the water.  
Michael was sleeping in one of them.  
She approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"Buddy...time to wake up...".  
She shook him a few times and he jumped to his feet when he saw her.  
"What the hell are you doing here and how did you get in?"  
She moved away and stared at the floor.  
Michael grabbed her by the shoulders.  
When she didn't answer he squeeze them a little.  
Her eyes filled with fear when she spoke.  
"We were worried because we couldn't talk to you".  
Michael released her and stepped back.  
"I don't need your help and I would like you to go".  
He went inside the house and left her alone.

The anger began to grow inside her chest and she felt her head was going to explode.  
"Why you have to complicate things?"  
She found him in the kitchen drinking beer.  
"I know you can kick me out if you want, but I'm going to help you like it or not".  
Her gaze was serious.  
"Leave now or things could get worse, little girl".  
"Stop being an asshole for a second and let me help you, please".  
The girl was starting to piss him off.  
"If I let you help me you promise me you're going to go and you will not return?"  
She smiled a little.  
"Yup, I swear to God I will leave this place".  
Both were silent for a minute.  
"This place looks like a dumpster, maybe we could clean up a bit"  
Michael threw the empty bottle of beer in the trash.  
"Is necessary?".  
"If you like to have rats is your problem".  
He huffed.  
"You're a pain in the ass"  
"I know, my mother used to tell me that before hitting me".  
They said nothing more about it and spent the rest of the morning cleaning.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who could imagine the mess that one person can make".  
Michael and Kate sat in the kitchen.  
"Are you hungry?"  
He nodded.  
"I'll order a pizza".  
Kate grabbed his arm as she sat him in the chair again.  
"If you lift your ass from the chair even a millimeter you will have a problem".  
After that Michel did not dare to move.  
She rummaged through the kitchen until she found everything she needed to start cooking.  
"What are you going to prepare?".  
"Something simple, I don't want to complicate much"  
While she was frying the meat he rose from the chair.  
"I'm gonna piss and maybe take a shower".  
She laughed.  
"I didn't need that information".  
When he returned, Michael found her crying near the counter.  
"Hey, what's wrong?".  
She wiped her eyes.  
"I was cutting onion and I accidentally scratched my eye"  
He didn't believe her but he let it be.  
Kate moved what was in the pan and tasted it.  
"You think it needs more salt?"  
Michael opened his mouth and tasted it.  
"It's really good".  
"Really, are you sure?".  
"Absolutely and I have to say is one of the best things I've tasted in a while".  
"Thanks".  
Kate blushed and finished cooking.  
They didn't talked while they were eating and only looked at each other a couple of times.  
He knew she was having a hard time trying not to cry.  
"Do you want me to help with the dishes?"  
She lift her face from the plate.  
"Sure".  
After the meal she washed the dishes and he wiped them.  
"This is the last one".  
She took off her glasses.  
Michael put it in the cupboard when he heard a whimper.  
"Kate are you ok?".  
She looked at him with her eyes filled with tears.  
"I...I don't know...I just...".  
She covered her face muffling her cries.  
"Kate baby don't cry...".  
He hugged the poor girl who began to cry in his chest.  
When she had calmed down she separated from him.  
"Sorry Michael...".  
"It's okay, tell me what's wrong".  
She took a deep breath and sat on the counter.  
"I don't think I can recover after what happened to my brother, he was the only person in my life and now it's gone."  
"Take your time, these things tend to heal slowly".  
"I know but I can't hold it anymore, some days I want to send everything to hell and end my miserable life...".  
Kate lowed her head but Michael lifted his chin.  
"Don't say that, you're too pretty to finish your life like that and I'm sure everything will be fine soon".  
Her eyes widened and she blushed like a tomato.  
When Michael realized what he had said he tried to get away but she rests her hand against his cheek.  
"You think I'm pretty?".  
By her tone he could tell it was something that she wasn't used to hear very often.  
"I mean it".  
He gave her a light peck on the lips.  
She didn't react at first but then she blushed so violently that Michael thought all her blood went to her face.  
"I...".  
He tried to apologize but she did the same thing.  
"It's fine, you don't have to apologize".  
If she wanted to drive him crazy she was succeeding.  
Kate circled Michael's waist with his legs while she pushed herself against him.  
"If Trevor enter through the door right now he would probably kill us".  
She giggle against his lips.  
"Probably but the door is locked so I think it's impossible".  
He let escape a low growl and she smiled.  
They began to kiss again but this time it was much deeper and both took their time exploring each other's mouths.  
Kate moaned against Michael lips.  
He placed a hand on her hip and the other went under her baggy shirt making her laugh.  
They broke for air and looked at each other with lust.  
"I'm very ticklish".  
"I see...".  
He kissed and bit her neck while he start to trace small circles on the skin of her back making the redhead girl bend her hips against him in response.  
She tried to suppress a moan covering her mouth but he took her hand and returned it to where it was before.  
"I want to hear you...".  
Kate wanted to blush but she was too lost in the sensations her body was suffering.  
His warm breath combined with the saliva that was on her neck made her shiver with pleasure.  
She decided to close her eyes and let herself go.  
"Michael...please...".  
The old bank robber bit his lobe sending little sparks to the base of her stomach.  
"Tell me how much you need it..."  
His voice was thick with lust.  
"I need you inside me now...please...Mikey...".  
He kissed her once on the lips and got up to go to the couch.  
Kate lay back on the couch and he disappeared to return with a condom.  
"I want to fuck you but I'm not stupid".  
He left it on a small wooden table that was near the sofa.  
"I know".  
As he sat Kate got up and sat on his lap.  
He kissed the tip of her nose as she unbuttons his shirt.  
Michael took the shirt and threw it across the room.  
The contact of her skin with the air made her nipples harden under the fabric of her bra.  
"How did you know I like blue?".  
The question caught her unaware and she laughed.  
"It was the first thing I took when I jumped off the shower this morning".  
Michael ran his fingers slowly through the lace that covered it.  
"You look cute in it".  
He put his hands on her lower back as she finished removing his shirt.  
The man gave her several kisses on the neck and began to descend slowly almost painfully.  
Her hands went to his shoulders as she placed a soft kiss in Michael's forehead.  
He unhooked her bra and left her breast exposed.  
Her first instinct was try to cover but she didn't do it.  
"You're beautiful...".  
He traced a line of kisses from her neck to her left breast and once he was there he circled the nipple with his mouth and started to suck it while he pinched the other breast.  
Kate let out a small scream and she squeezed the grip she had on Michael's shoulders.  
Without warning he pulled away.  
"You taste so good".  
He went to the other breast and did the same until she broke away from him slowly.  
"Stop teasing you are going to kill me!".  
He smiled in a way that gave her chills on her back.  
She took her pants staying in underwear and the older man did the same.  
Kate kneeled in front of Michael and spread his legs.  
"So soon, I thought you wanted to play a little more?"  
"I want to play with other thing".  
She gave him a mischievous look.  
The bulge beneath the fabric twitched when she began to play with it.  
Michael groaned louder than intended and she dropped the fabric to release what was underneath.  
She was surprised and overwhelmed at the same time.  
She got up and kissed him before concentrating on what really mattered.  
"All I will say is that I don't have a lot of experience so do not expect anything amazing".  
"Don't worry kitten".  
She kissed the tip of his cock before stuffing it in his mouth and start sucking it.  
It was slowly at first but she increase the speed gradually.  
She found it difficult to concentrate while the criminal moaned in response.  
They both knew he was close and he buried his fingers in her short orange hair.  
"Good...girl...".  
When he reached the climax, he unconsciously thrust forward and she could felt his dick pushing at the end of her throat as something warm went down by it.  
"What do you think?"  
She had been lying on the ground catching his breath.  
Michael approached her like a predator stalking his helpless prey.  
"It wasn't bad".  
He kissed her on the cheek and stepped in front of her legs.  
She shudder in anticipation.  
He parted her legs and he left her naked in front of him.  
Michael kissed her abdomen, her hips and legs before attacking what he wanted.  
He came to her center and began to play with it giving small licks.  
Her response encouraged him to continue.  
"Fuck...Michael...".  
He fucked her with his tongue until she wasn't able to take it anymore.  
She screamed his name as she came.  
Michael let her recover and went for the condom.  
"I'm only going to do it if you want".  
"Of course I want to do it I'm not a coward".  
"Glad to hear that".  
He put it faster than she had imagined.  
"Are you sure you want to be under me?"  
"Yeah, totally.  
"I don't wan to hurt you or something".  
"I'll be fine...".  
With this exchange of words he place himself on top of her.  
She smiled and hugged him.  
They stayed like this for a while until she was ready.  
"Are you ready kitten?".  
She kissed him and that was all he needed to start.  
Michael entered slowly, feeling her walls clenching around his cock then he began to move.  
"So tight...ah...shit....".  
She dug her nails into his back to the point of shedding blood.  
They breathed raggedly against each other.  
"Faster...please...Mikey...faster...".  
Her wishes were orders for him.  
He began to thrust faster and then he had an idea.  
Holding her he layed on his back.  
"Motherfucker...".  
She stopped and looked at him.  
"What's wrong sweetie?".  
She moved on top of him trying to find the right pace.  
"Don't you sweetie me bastard...".  
He grabbed her hips to help her.  
Her moans filled the room and he was really surprised to be able to see her like this.  
"Kate...ah...ah...don't stop..."  
They knew they were close so she increased her speed.  
Both came at the same time and they rest against each other breathing heavily.  
He took off the condom and layed down together on the couch.  
"God...I had forgotten how good it feels".  
Michael laughed and kissed her forehead.  
"Not bad for a man in his forty".  
She laughed as hard as he could and he pinched his nose.  
"Hey!".  
"You deserve it".  
In the kitchen, a phone rang and Kate got up to answer it.  
"I'm sure is Trevor".  
She stood between the kitchen and the living room.  
She took the call and Trevor's voice was heard on the other side.  
"Have you found Michael?".  
"I'm in his house".  
"Is he ok?".  
"I see him quite well...".  
She looked at the man who was lying on the sofa.  
"I only called for that, I'm glad he's okay, see you later Kate".  
"Bye T".  
She left the phone in the kitchen and lay down on the couch.  
"Do you still have energy?".  
"I think so".  
She crawled on top of him.  
"It wasn't enough, kitten?".  
"You already know the answer...".


End file.
